For Always
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [Dedicated Oneshot][Kagome is chased by a demon after she takes a bath and it leads her to where Sesshoumaru is. Will love come in their lives? Will it cause chaos?]


**Raai:SesshyFan **: This is a one-shot for the authoress BlueAngelInuMiko III her and her sister died. I didn't even know her younger sister died until today _(7/25/05)_ I couldn't believe it when her older sister died as well. One of her stories had me hooked. It was when Sesshoumaru took Kagome as prisoner and put her in a room, putting a collar and chains attaching to a floor with a **tack**. I waited for it to update. When it didn't, I saw why. She died, and then her sister came and took care of her stories. But, sadly, she got rid of that one. At least I think so. I tried to find it in their profile. I'm glad that their cousin is going to update the new stories that both of them made. I just can't stand it when my favorite authors die. Anyways...this lo----ng one-shot is for BlueAngelInuMiko III and all of my favorite authors, and also all of the other authors on here.

**Remember**: _"Do want you want to do in life, cause you may never know when you're going to die." _That's what my mom always says to me and she's right.

No characters this time and it will be in different POV's but I won't tell you which ones because it'll be obvious.

**Disclaimer** : Nothing is owned by me, but this plot is. Also, the song is called For Always by Lara Fabian and Josh Groban, which fits this story perfectly. Also, I will put when Lara and Josh sing xD if you want to hear it and keep it (it's a Phantom of the Opera music video regularly), email me and I will send it to you :D Also, the song won't be in beginning, it will probably be in the middle.

* * *

**For Always**

I never knew that this one emotion could make me fall, but, it did. It made me fall and i hard /i . When did it all happen anyways? When I first saw her? When she pulled out Tetsusaiga at my Father's tomb? When she pierced my armor? I want to know, but, it's all in a blur. I have to see her tonight. I just have to. My body is aching-no, my whole being is. It's yelling and shouting at me to go see her. But...why? Why her? Why not a demoness? Why did it have to be my brother's companion? Why?

_I'll tell you why. You love her and you know it. You can't deny it. It will keep on whispering to you until you go insane and go on a killing spree._

My subconscious always kept telling me that. Over and over again in my mind until I get dizzy and loose balance. I turned toward Jaken and Rin, who are in the field ahead of me. Rin. It suddenly made a latch click in my brain. Rin acted so much like b her /b . Why didn't I see that at first? And-Tenseiga...it knew that Rin acted just like her. They both didn't give up and had loyalty. A sigh escapes from my lips. I will and see her tonight. I will. As well as making sure we're alone.

--------------------------------------------

I'm walking right beside Inuyasha while the others are behind us. Sango was on Kirara while Shippou was behind her and Miroku behind him, who seemed disappointed. It was such a fine afternoon but as of all the other days, before this day, we had to look for the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. It's my entire fault though. I'm the one that pierced it into all the jewel shards. And, also along the way, I fell in love with Inuyasha. Sad really, he still loves Kikyou...but she's not what she used to be. She's supposed to be dead and resting in peace. I know I may sound too peaceful but, it's the truth. All she has is hatred in her and walking amongst the living feeding on souls and trying to drag Inuyasha with her. Inuyasha...why must your live and Kikyou's have to be like this?

I let out a sigh. I just want to go and leave this place when it's over. A place that will make me happy and my thoughts will be blank with happiness. Of course, that's only a fantasy. But that's all you get in this world. Fantasize about your life and it will sometimes come true or not. What is my fantasy you ask? Well, it would have to be with-well-I guess you could say Inuyasha, yes but someone else. Someone else who will be gentle, nice...wait, scratch those two. I want someone who will love me right back and wouldn't mind if I came into their world. But of course, that'll never happen. Wait, something inside me is tingling. Its-its-

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard up ahead!" I shouted. Inuyasha knelt for me to get on his back. I did and we ran ahead, all of us did. I know he would be happy with me when we obtained this next jewel shard. But, I keep wondering. Will he wish to become a full pledged demon?

---------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and darkness soon came. Kagome was just dressing herself back into her sailor uniform when she sensed something.

'A demon? Wait a powerful one. Crap! My arrows are back at camp!'

She started running in a direction, which was not the way back to camp which what the demon wanted. Kagome kept running and whenever it came on her right, she would turn to the left suddenly, vice versa. Sapphire eyes caught a figure ahead. A silver one that is. Shoes halted her figure, catching her breath, her wait bending the upper half down toward the ground, hands on her knees.

'And I thought track was worse?'

"Miko."

Kagome cringed. 'I'm getting really tired of being called that...'

"It's Kagome."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her like she was a child, golden eyes seemed to flicker a darker shade of gold, but it quickly went away. This made Kagome blink her sapphire eyes confusingly but shook her head to get rid of the image. While she did this, Sesshoumaru was looking at her. Golden eyes going over her features from head to toe, taking in every curve with his hungry golden eyes.

"I see. But, I have a question for you...Kagome." The way he said her name make her spine send a series of shivers up and down itself. His voice was as smooth as velvet but tinted with the ice.

"And what would that question be?"

"How did you get here? No one knows this area and I made sure of it."

"A demon chased me. But I was about to leave actually." She was afraid. Yes, she admitted to herself. Who wouldn't when Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West and a dangerous taiyoukai was standing there right in front of you, piercing your soul with his golden eyes? Those eyes were filled with nothing but coldness. If looks could have powers, everything he would look at would be frozen.

"A demon chased you here?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Now, about you leaving-"

"Eh heh, I would be doing that rig-"

"No. That wouldn't be necessary."

Kagome raised her right eyebrow. "Eh, what? I mean, why? Don't you want me to leave?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you...Kagome?"

She shivered once again. 'Darn him and his smooth but cold voice!' Suddenly, her ears picked up a sound. 'Is that...chuckling?' And sure enough, Sesshoumaru chuckling but a short, almost _evil_ like, one.

"I see that my voice has an effect on you Kagome. Tell me...would you like to see what else my, how should I put this? Mouth can do?"

Now that sentence is not what she expected at all! Or more likely, the ending of it! But none of the less, it made a line of crimson go across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. This action only made him chuckle more with **that **chuckle of _his_.

"I was merely joking. In fact, I have something more interesting stored for you."

"What do you mean by that!" True, she wanted to know what her brain telling her what he meant by that. That surely didn't mean he wanted to do -that- with her? Did he!

"You'll see soon enough. Now, speaking of seeing, close those eyes of yours."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Not enough trust for me is there? Well, let's just say, I have a little -present- for you."

"A -present-? And what is this pres-"

"Now, now. Where would be the fun in that? Just close your eyes. I won't do anything to you."

He chuckled in his mind. 'Yet that is.'

Kagome looked at him but then closed her sapphire eyes.

**Lara:  
**_I clo----------se my eyes---------  
__And there in the shadows I see------- your light  
__You---- come to me out of my dreams across--------  
__The night----_

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked toward her gracefully, his black shoes barely making a noise while doing so. "Hold out your hand." And without protesting, Kagome did, feeling Sesshoumaru's larger hands grasp it and started pulling her with him to where he once stood.

**Josh:  
**_You ta------------ke my ha--------nd  
__Though you may be so many stars---------- away--------  
__I know that our spirits and souls---- are one----_

Kagome trusted him to lead her like she was a blind child while Sesshoumaru pushed the curtain of leaves, pulling Kagome through the entrance, not expecting in what was coming next.

**Lara:  
**_We've circled the moon and we've touch-------ed the sun-----_

Soon, they both stopped on soft grass, Sesshoumaru's hand still clasping hers. "Alright, now, open them Kagome." Kagome slowly opened her sapphire eyes, blinking once and then twice while looking around. What she saw made her breath hitch. To her right was a huge enchanting looking waterfall that poured it's substance into a small looking lagoon that was surrounded by cattails, flowers of any kind, butterflies flying flower to flower, as well as the bees, but special kind. They were demons and kept to themselves and only to themselves.

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world, Sesshoumaru was showing it to her! Sesshoumaru was amused by the look on her face and pulled her gently toward his figure with his left hand, which was still holding her right. "I see that you like it...I come here all the time to try and get you out of my mind, but all of those times, I have failed to do so." Kagome turned her face to him and looked up in his golden eyes, which were softened and showed.

'Why is his eyes a darker color? Surely it can't-but, it looks like he-I mean. Agh! It's so confusing that I can't even think!' Before she could come back to reality, Sesshoumaru bent his head toward her forehead and kissed it gently, his nose pushing away the soft, raven locks. This made her come back from her thoughts, sapphire eyes closing themselves in bliss while he nuzzled her face and ran his mouth across her face lovingly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was in a low whisper but it felt beautifully in his sensitive ears. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, the left hand pulling the right hand of hers up, so it was close to the edge of where his collarbone was located.

**Both:  
**_So----- here---- we'll stay----------  
For always-----------  
For----------ever ------------  
Be------yond here and on to eter-----nity------  
For always-----------  
For------ever--------------  
For---- us there's no time and no space----_

Then, without warning, he moved his head downward and captured her soft lips with his manly ones. Both of them felt a jerk of a spark going through their body, their blood now boiling, feeling that they had their memories erased and were now awakened by the kiss. Kagome kissed him back, while she brought her two hands on top of his chest, know noticing he didn't have any armor on. Of course, he planned this and **he** was the demon who chased her to the entrance and that's how he found her when she finally arrived before him. The kiss soon started to be heated, as well as passionate.

**Josh:  
**_No barrier love won't erase_

**Lara:  
**_Wherever you go  
__I still know in my heart you'll be here_

**Both:  
**With------ me-----

**Josh:  
**_From thi-------s day---- on---- (Da-----y on)  
__I'm certain that I'll never be----- alone-------  
_  
Sesshoumaru eventually broke the kiss and smiled a real smile down at her, his left claw grazing its sharp tips across the skin surface.

"Kagome..." This time, his voice was a whisper but filled with love.

Kagome felt the taiyoukai's heartbeat in a fast rhythm, enjoying the pound of it against her palms, as well as his well built chest. Kagome sighed and moved forward, which made Sesshoumaru bring up his left claw away from her cheek, wondering what she was doing, but soon found his answer. She rested the right side of her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his silky kimono but also enjoying the new emotions in herself. Sesshoumaru wrapped his left arm around her neck, well, at least where it was located since it was covered by her raven, soft locks. They stayed like this in silence, enjoying each other's company.

**Lara:  
**_I know what my heart must have al-----way-------s known------  
__(Known what my heart must have known)_

**Both:  
**_That love has a power that's all------ its own -------  
__And for al---------ways-------  
__Forever-------------  
__Now we---- can fly----------------  
__And for al-------ways----------  
__And al-------ways--------_

"Oh...I need to take a bath still..."

Sesshoumaru ran his pointer finger through the strands of raven locks, not quite hearing her. His senses were filled by her sweet scent. Kagome pushed her head away from him and spoke once more. "Sesshoumaru, I need to take a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yes, in the water."

Sesshoumaru knew what she was talking about, but decided to have some fun with her. "Alright." When she was about to pull away, with his gifted speed, he flew to the edge of the water.

"Oh." Sesshoumaru smiled or did it look like an -evil-playful-smirk? With a nudge of his hand, he -accidentally- pushed her in, which made a loud shout of surprise coming from her and she landed in. After a few seconds, she sprouted underneath and glared at Sesshoumaru, who was very amused.

"How dare you! You could've made me drown! You're lucky I took a breath!" She slapped against the water while he was paying attention to her uniform, which clung to her sides in the right places, which seem to be calling to him to touch them, play with them, and explore them.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hm?"

"I was talking to you and you look below my face!" Without a second glance she had walked up to the edge's surface and grabbed his kimono and pulled him in while trying getting out, but he pulled her with him with his hand. The two of them splashed into the water, water droplets going high in the air.

**Lara:  
**_We will go on------- (We will go on)_

**Both:  
**_Be----yond good---------bye----------------_

**Lara:  
**_For Al------ways_

**Josh:  
**_Fore------ver_

**Lara:  
**_Be----yond here and on to eter-----nity--------_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now kissing under the water, their eyes closed and enjoying each other's clothing clinging to the other, especially Sesshoumaru's kimono and sash waving against her body more than her waving uniform against him. Both of them noticed that they could breathe just like a fish in the water. Maybe it was enchanted after all. They kept kissing each other passionately, as well as hungrily, under the water. Masses of silver hair joined with black while they continued.

**Josh:  
**_For Al--------ways-------_

**Lara:  
**_And e----ver  
You'll be a part----_

After a while, they came up above the water's surface, both forms dripping wet, but Sesshoumaru's form was full of water because of the amount of clothing he had on. His form towered over his when they embraced each other. Kagome smiled and rested her head under his chin, wet raven locks pushed against the skin of the taiyoukai. She loved the feel of how the taiyoukai's kimono pressing against her small form, the wet substance spilling onto her already soaked uniform. "I'm glad you showed me this place Sesshoumaru."

"As well as I Kagome, as well as I." Sesshoumaru tilted the right side of his head, his chin setting itself on the top of her wet head, the both of them enjoying the moment.

"Kagome...I..." It was so difficult. Why? Why was it so difficult to say those words? It will change his life that's why. All the demons would be shocked that the Lord of the West's son, who had said he hated humans, had fallen in love with one, and a miko at that! Why was love so cruel to him? At first it was love that kept his Father away from him because of his human step-mother and now...it was this. He fell just like his Father. 'Now, I understand why he fell in love with a human. But, I still don't get why he made those swords. Why did he leave me the healing one? And the killing one for Inuyasha?'

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" He had forgotten he had said something to her.

"Kagome, have you ever pondered why my Father didn't give me the killing sword?"

He heard a chuckle escape from her mouth, which felt so good to his sensitive ears. "Pray tell what is so humorous?"

"Eh heh, sorry. The reason why he didn't give it to you is because you have to protect a human or a loved one to wield it. But, since you didn't at that time, and you hated humans, you couldn't get it."

'So that's what he meant by something to protect when he went to save step-mother.'

"I see, but, things have changed over time, has it not?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes, it has and...well, I'm happy that it happened."

"You're...happy here? With someone like me?"

"Yes. I am." Kagome kissed him before he could say anything with her soft lips, making Sesshoumaru growl in pleasure. She had to admit, she loved it when he growled that way.

**Both**

_You'll----- be apar----t of me-----  
__And for al-------ways-------  
__Forever---------  
__A thousand tomorrows may cross the----- sky ------------  
__And for al------ways---------  
__And------- al------ways ----------  
__We will go on---------- (we will go on) be------yond------ good----------bye---------------_

After a bit of kissing once again, they got out of the water. Sesshoumaru's damp form leaned against a lone tree that rested its form beside the bank, Kagome layed right on top of his damp form with hers. The two had never felt this much happiness in their lives. The feeling was warm and fuzzy, but welcoming.

The waterfall's sound seemed to calm the two lovers, and eventually, both of them fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

'Where is she? She's been gone to long...' Inuyasha got up from the ground, but was stopped by the other three.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

"Haven't you idiots didn't notice that Kagome has been away for like...forever!"

"Hmm, come to think of it, yes. She has been gone. Let's go find her."

So they did, but, it was a long way. "Where are we?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Wait...do you sense something?"

All stood quiet for a moment. "Indeed. A powerful aura."

"Wait a minute, I know that aura any day!" Inuyasha ran forward in a blur, the others trying to keep up while riding on Kirara. 'That bastard! I'm going to kill hi-what the!'

What Inuyasha saw, was beyond...scary. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were...were.

"Inuyasha, what's with all the ru-oh Buddha."

"Oh my..."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, as well as Kirara, saw what Inuyasha saw and were speechless. Who wouldn't be when you saw your half-brother, or the Taiyoukai of the West, sleeping with Kagome, who is a human and a miko at that!

Shippou hesitated for a moment, but started running toward Kagome on all fours. This alarmed the others, but he kept running toward his adopted mother.

'That idiot. He's going to get himself killed!'

Shippou kept running though, until he reached the miko and taiyoukai. On hind legs, he nudged Kagome's shoulder with his left claw gently, trying to wake her up. No movement, he did it once again and again, until finally, sapphire eyes blinked themselves tiredly and saw the kitsune.

--------------------------------------

It was Shippou who was nudging out of my wonderful dream. Wait, if Shippou is here...then that would mean-oh damnit! I heard Shippou asking me a question why I was Sesshoumaru. But, when he asked that, Sesshoumaru himself woke up as well. His features looking soft but disappeared when he caught his brother's scent. I sigh to myself mentally. Why do I have a feeling that Inuyasha is going to fight him?

--------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Mm, any louder and I would be deaf, which is not so bad so I won't have to listen to your voice. But, it would be bad end the end because I wouldn't be able to hear dear Kagome's."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, as well as his eyebrows furrowing, angrily. Kagome just looked away from Inuyasha like a mother would do to a child she hated. This made Inuyasha even more mad. Sesshoumaru stood up, pulling Kagome with him. Right claw ran itself through the left side of her head, through the raven, soft locks lovingly.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched tightly, right claw bringing itself and drawing Tetsusaiga, running blindly toward Sesshomaru. Kagome's sapphire eyes widened in shock but Sesshoumaru pushed himself in front of her. Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga down to Sesshoumaru's left side, but...he didn't move. Kagome blinked. As everyone else, except Sesshoumaru. There was Tetsusaiga in its b rusty /b form resting its point on top of Sesshoumaru's left shoulder harmlessly. Inuyasha blinked and brought it to him.

(**R:SF: Oh yes, completely forgot. These next lyrics by Kelly Clarkson's song, i Hear Me /i . Great song and fits perfectly with the battle scene ;D)**

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

_'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

"What the hell?"

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, as well as Kagome, were quite shocked. Why didn't it transform? Inuyasha sliced it through the air like he found it for the first time. "Damn sword! Why won't you transform you piece of crap!"

Just then, Miroku decided to speak. "Inuyasha, didn't Myouga say that you need to protect someone?"

"Eh...I am!"

"Really? Then why isn't it transforming?"

"I-I don't know! It's a piece of crap now! Damn sword!" Inuyasha tossed it to the side...carelessly, which made everyone gasp, except Sesshoumaru of course.

"Inuyasha!"

"What? It's no good anymore!" Inuyasha felt something in him weird but ignored it, turning his head back to Sesshoumaru; he cracked his knuckles and tried to swipe at him. Sesshoumaru didn't move but did swipe Inuyasha's claws away from him, black shoes connecting with the hanyou's stomach. Inuyasha flew in the air and skid across the grass.

'What is this inside me begging to come out? The urge...urge...' Then, he snapped. The blood of his father ran through his veins and took over his control. Standing up slowly, claws lengthened themselves, fangs growing, magenta jagged stripes came up cheekbones, one on each. Golden eyes turn themselves to blood red, which settled themselves on Sesshoumaru. In a blink of an eye, he smirked dangerously, and flew toward Sesshoumaru, who took out his whip and missed trying to attack Inuyasha, but while doing so, he flew up. That move made the hanyou get away from where he was once standing.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own_

_No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening_

Right claw hissed with venom, while left claw was handling Tokijin. The hanyou was indeed fighting well for once, and was making Sesshoumaru a bit tired. Kagome looked up to the two fighting brothers and closed her eyes, moving her head to look like she was looking at the ground. It was all her fault. Like always. Why did they have to fight? Why did Inuyasha always have to fight him?

Sesshomaru swiped his right claws across the hanyou's chest but in result, almost got a nasty attack by the out of control hanyou himself. Inuyasha now caught off Sesshoumaru guard by trying to swipe at him nastily, left claw brought itself up and pludged itself through Sesshomaru's left hip, making the taiyoukai's golden eyes widen. Fangs of the taiyoukai's mouth appeared while he made a painful sound, which was music to the hanyou's ears. Left claw pulled itself from the inside of the taiyoukai's left side, the surface of the skin being tinted with dark blood.

Kagome looked up when she heard the painful sound and saw Sesshoumaru on the ground a few feet away from Inuyasha's standing form, clutching his left hip. It bled badly, the vein loosing a lot of blood. The taiyoukai hissed with hate towards the hanyou.

"You pathetic...hanyou."

"Heheh, you're the one looking pathetic, holding your side like a wounded inu you are."

Fangs clenched themselves in pain, as well as anger, and growled.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down  
Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me_

Kagome knew that the Tetsusaiga would be hard to get, but it would be useless to attack Inuyasha with. But, she didn't know that Sesshoumaru didn't even need, or want, the sword. He wanted to do it with his own sword and claws.

"What's wrong brother? To week to fight me now? Here, let me help you." Inuyasha once again flew toward Sesshoumaru, sharp claws once again ready to attack. Sesshoumaru regained his posture as much as he could, the pain shooting through the side. Golden eyes getting blurry by the moment. 'Just one attack...I just need one.' The taiyoukai's brain tried to figure out a strategy even though he was loosing blood fast. The claws were coming closer and closer, while the brain worked slower and slower.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down  
Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please_

Sesshoumaru flew up, but his thigh was caught in the attack of the hanyou's claws. More pain shooting up while he flew in the air and turning to the left. Eyes squinted to get a better view and caught the area he wanted to attack. Right claw let the whip of light come out attacking the hanyou's bare neck where the pressure point was. Inuyasha's view blanked and fell on the ground. Miroku, who had gotten the Tetsusaiga, brought it to the fallen hanyou's form, laying it on top of the hanyou's back.

_Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Sesshoumaru landed badly on the ground, left claw stabbing Tokijin's tip in the ground, figure slumping forward weakly. Kagome saw this and ran toward him. When she reached him, she caught him from falling, her hands pushing him up barely.

"Sesshoumaru..." Golden eyes looked down at the miko in front of him while the blood kept staining his kimono, as well as the ground, looking at her with tired eyes.

"You need to lie down so I can clean your wounds."

"Ka...Kago-" He couldn't even say her name correctly because of the pain on his left side. His left side...why did it always have to be with every attack? First, it was the arm, then the miko's arrow trying to get the jewel and now, b this /b ! Teeth clenched in pain while Kagome helped him to lie against the trunk of a tree that he landed by. A small growl escaped as well when it shot through him once again.

Kagome opened the bottom part of his kimono, the scene almost making her cry, but she kept the tears in, barely. She took off the red cloth from her sailor shirt and dapped the wound with it; each dab earned a sharp hiss of the taiyoukai, right claw hissing with venom against the grass while the left claw clenched the ground. Who wouldn't if your wounds be cleaned and it hurt beyond hell.

He almost swiped at her when she put a too much pressure on it, but regained his control. Barely. Eyes were close tightly while doing so, even when she moved on to the thigh, which made him think naughty thoughts. But those thoughts were pushed away by the feeling of pain shooting through the wound. When Kagome was done, the red cloth was tainted with a dark color and ran her left hand through the taiyoukai's bangs. Such action made him open his golden eyes slowly and looked at her. To the other's it was very touching and felt pity toward both of them.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other for a while and then, Kagome moved to his right side and layed herself on his tail, resting her head on his armor less chest. Sesshoumaru brought up his right claw and put it on the top of her head gently and started brushing it with his claws slowly. The others had set up camp away from the two, leaving Inuyasha where he had fallen, and soon went to sleep.

Tired of the silence, Kagome finally spoke. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for...what?" His voice was still weak and it had a break when he tried to say his last word.

"Sorry for bringing you into this mess."

"This, mess, as...you say isn't what I had in...mind, but, I wouldn't have it with...anyone else rather than...than..." The pain was getting to him, as a low snarl came from his lips annoyingly. Kagome waited for the rest of the sentence patiently.

"...rather than you...Kagome..." Kagome picked up her head from his chest and held his tired gaze. Soon, a sweet and sad smile appeared on her mouth line. Kagome moved her body and wrapped her arms around his neck gently, giving him a hug.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Her voice sounded muffled with his silver hair, but he heard it none of the less. Right arm wrapped around her waist and kissed her forehead in a loving manner, saying, he did as well. Soon, the both of them fell asleep, and when they did, Inuyasha regained to full conscious. He couldn't remember a thing, but, the blood he did. The blood...it still was around. Golden eyes widened.

'I attacked my brother and made him bleed?' Inuyasha turned around picked up Tetsusaiga and looked at it in question. It was indeed weird why it didn't transform. 'I was protecting and it didn't transform. Damn thing. Wait, after I threw it, I felt the urge to kill...like the time Goshinki broke it in half. I knew they were hiding something from me. Bastards. I'll get them yet.' Soon, his golden eyes wavered to his brother and Kagome.

'Kagome...' He lost her to his brother because of his idiotic self. He pondered why Sesshoumaru even cared or touched her for that matter. A sigh was let out. 'Well...if that's what he wants, he can have her. No use to-wait, she no longer needs to be with us. I can, I can go get Kikyou to help us. I just hope Kagome will help out too when she's with Sesshoumaru. Heh...he fell just like our old man and he said he wouldn't. Ha, take that Sesshoumaru! You fell! Nyah, nyah, nyah! Okay...I i really /i need some sleep. I'm not being myself.'

Inuyasha stood up, sheathing Tetsusaiga, and leaped on top of a tree branch where the others were.

------------------------------

In the morning, Sesshoumaru was barely healed, but got up to go somewhere before the other's waked from their sleep. Where did he go you ask? Involves a volcano.

"Totousai."

"Eh? Ahh! Sesshoumaru-sama! Didn't I already tell you that I'm not going to make you a sword?"

"Mm, indeed, but, this one is needed."

"Oh? Why?"

"Maybe I should put in words that you would understand. Needing to be protected."

"Ohhh? And who is?"

"Kagome."

When he said that name, Totousai nearly fell over. "Kagome-sama! Wasn't she with Inuyasha?"

"No."

"So, she's now with you, eh? Mmm...just like your father."

"Enough."

"Alright, alright. No need to get all snarly with me. Now...you want it just like Tetsusaiga?"

"Indeed, but the hilt needs to be white and the jewels red while the top and bottom are silver."

"Ahhh, to match? I see." Totousai was digging through his tools and found what he was looking for.

"Now, can you open wide for me?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but not wide enough. "More sonny, more, got to see your fangs." Sesshoumaru ignored the name b sonny /b and opened his mouth wider.

"Ah, there we go. Hmm, perfect. This one will do." Plyer (sp?) came up, grabbed the perfect tooth and...

**_YANK!_**

Well, you could imagine what Sesshoumaru's yell was. It shook the whole ground more when Inuyasha got his fang pulled.

"Mmhm, this will do...oh yes, very much. It will be done on the third day Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. I will surely need it afterwards." Sesshoumaru walked out and went back to where he left the others.

-----------------------------

After the three days, the sword was ready and it looked magnificent. The handle was slightly curved and the blade glistened dully in the sun while the red jewels glistened beautifully. It was called Shuraainsaiga, which meant Fighting Iron Fang, and it was a lot powerful than Tetsusaiga. It only killed 150 demons though. Kagome was quite surprised about it, as well as the others. Inuyasha even thought he heard a roar at night but was ignored by Sesshoumaru. Who said you couldn't shut your trap when you b actually /b heard the painful roar?

To his surprise, Sesshoumaru now joined in the group, as well as Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un. Rin and Shippou would play on the way while Jaken walked beside his lord proudly. Kagome walked on Sesshomaru's left, his wounds almost finished healing. Soon, they had gathered the most of the Shikon no Tama and were now heading to where Naraku dwelled.

Along the day, they had to defeat more and more of Naraku's offspring, but the Tetsusaiga, which decided to finally work because Inuyasha was thinking about protecting everyone and not just him, and Shuraainsaiga kept defeating them. But, the real fighting began when they arrived where Naraku was waiting for them.

"Well, well, the two brothers are here. Never knew that this would be the today of a family reunion. Oh? And what's this? Sesshoumaru has a new sword? Hmm, I wonder..." Naraku sent a wave of his right hand and the demons he had gathered charged forward. The Shuraainsaiga was sheathed, as well as Tetsusaiga, and together, the two swords killed exactly 250 demons at a time. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were on the sidelines, doing as much they could to protect themselves.

"Such power. And all came from a fang? But what's this? Sesshoumaru has fallen for the young miko. Amusing is it Kanna?"

"Yes." Her voice was deadly, as well as high pitched.

"What about you Kagura? Aren't you crushed?"

"No, I am not."

"Is that so? Then, get out there and make yourself useful." Kagura did what she was told, but at the same time, thinking to herself how she will defeat Naraku.

"Oh my, look at these demons go to waste. Where's the fun at that? Hmm, I guess I should take you two on my own."

It was about time he did. But, it wasn't easy; the tentacle's tip got sharper each time they sliced them off, more and more coming. One finally hit Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on the side, Sesshoumaru's wound coming open once again. A loud snarl escaped from the taiyoukai's mouth, Inuyasha hearing it, getting pissed off.

"No one hurts my brother but me you piece of scum!" Inuyasha put his claws where his blood was. "Bloods of blade!" The blades of his own blade sliced off Naraku's right arm when he wasn't looking, but, it regenerated.

"Hahaha! Inuyasha, you think that my arm will be gone when-Ahh!" He thought he put Sesshoumaru on the ground from his attack, but he was wrong when he felt sharp pain in his chest. Inuyasha took this as his chance and jabbed Tetsusaiga in Naraku's chest as well.

"Now Kagome!" The two brothers shouted her name and she heard it. She knocked an arrow into place put was put down by a finger.

"Ki-Kikyou?"

"You wouldn't do it without me, would you?"

"N-No. Of course not."

"Good." Kikyou took an arrow out of Kagome's arrow holder and knocked it into place, her arrow glowing purple while Kagome's glowed pink. "On my count, one, two...three!" The two arrows whizzed into the air. The others saw them and sent their attack as well. Miroku throwing fuda's, Shippo throwing his fox fire, Kirara sending her fire breath, Sango throwing her Hiraikotsu and the last one, was Kagura's attack.

Naraku's eyes widened. They were all attacking at once and his offspring Kagura as well! At least Kanna was still loyal. Kanna looked at Naraku and looked at her mirror. Pale hands let go of the mirror and it shattered, all the souls that were in it, escaped it and went back to their owners. Kagome felt some of her soul returning, since some of it was in the mirror as well. All the attacks hit Naraku square in the chest. Sesshoumaru took out Shuraainsaiga from Naraku's back and sheathed Tenseiga and swiped the blade through the middle of Naraku, his part of the Shikon no Tama coming out. Shuraainsaiga's blade on its side, and whacked the Shikon no Tama toward Kagome, who caught it, making it pure in a mere touch.

Naraku yelled in pain, the demons coming out from his body, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and killed the demons that were coming out, Shuraainsaiga helping as well. Naraku died a slow and painful death, as well as a shouting stupidly one. Kagura was free, as well as Kanna, and they went to the south.

"Inuyasha."

"Hey, no need to thank me to save your ass Sesshoumaru."

"Hm."

"Wouldn't even hurt you to say thanks?"

"Actually, it would, since the look you would have would be pathetic."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome jerk." Inuyasha walked off to meet with the others while Kagome ran past him to get to Sesshoumaru.

"We finally defeated him! I'm so glad you were here." Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un went over to them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin gave Sesshomaru's left leg a hug gently and went toward Kagome and hugged her as well.

"Kagome-chan! You're okay! Rin is so glad!"

"Rin..." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, seeing that he had pulled Kagome to him, who was smiling down at Rin.

"Ah! Rin has a okka-san now! Rin is so happy!" Jaken was beyond surprised that his lord took a human, Inuyasha's wench at that, for his mate. I guess you could say that Fate was kind of cruel.

Inuyasha had found Kikyou, who was standing on the cliff.

"Kikyou...why are you here?"

Kikyou didn't turn to where Inuyasha stood, instead, she stayed how she was, letting the wind blow against her form.

"To help defeat Naraku. He was the one that started this whole mess and broke our relationship. I guess, it wasn't strong enough to see if we knew each other. If it was, we would tell the difference when he took the form of you and I." Kikyou moved her head down, her brown eyes looking down at the cliff.

"Funny...I was so selfish that you would use the jewel to turn human and stay with me. I didn't see why I could love you when you were a hanyou, just like your brother loves Kagome."

"Kikyou..."

"If you want, you can come and live with me in hell. Or, you can stay here."

"Kikyou...I'm sorry but, I want to stay here and watch out for them."

"Them? You mean the others and your brother?"

"Yes...that's right."

Kikyou let a smile appear on her mouth and turned toward Inuyasha, letting him see it.

"I knew you would say that. That's just like you Inuyasha, wanting to look out for everyone. I'm glad I got to know you back then, but, it's time for me to go and rest. Forever." Inuyasha nodded toward her and walked away back to the others. Kikyou smiled at his walking form and closed her eyes, her right foot going over the edge of the cliff, and then, her left. Her form fell and when it touched the ground, every bit and clay, were gone.

---------------------------------------

Everyone lived peacefully after that. Kagura watched after Kanna like a mother would, Sango and Miroku got married and had kids. Inuyasha was single still but Sesshoumaru finally mated with Kagome and produced two male pups. One named Toukai, the oldest which meant destruction, but was sweet none of the less and looked like Inuyasha but had sapphire eyes. The other was named Kaosu, which meant chaos, and chaos he did. He looked like Inuyasha but only with black hair and golden eyes. He would cause chaos in their life, like, tearing up the cave, messing with Jaken, as well as his parents. But, in the end, they wouldn't have it with anyone else. Rin was now 13 and played with them all the time.

When everyone was tucked in, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went for a walk and eventually, they happen to stop where they first kissed.

"You planned this?"

"Indeed."

Kagome giggled and hugged her mate happily. "I love you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru ran his claw through her raven locks like he always did. The miko stood up on her toes and kissed Sesshoumaru passionately and that night, they danced their love dance once again. Their souls joining once again in the sky, while the moon and the stars watched them.

Below in hell, Inu-to-Taisho nodded with a smile on his face. His elder son finally understood life. On his left was Sesshomaru's mother and smiled at her son as well. Above in the heavens, Izayoi smiled down at her step-son. She was very happy, as well as her husband and Sesshomaru's mother, that he finally found what life is really about. Not just power or species. It's about finding that someone to live it with and be with them the whole step of the way. For it will always be like that...always.

**_Sono Ate (The End)_**

* * *

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Alright :D Now that is what I call a lo---ng one-shot.

**Inuyasha**: Oh my...

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Speechless? I think this has to be the best one I have ever written.

**Kagome**: And in one chapter too

**RaaiSesshyFan**: It took me a while to finish this. Also, I know some of it may seem to b fast /b because I tend to do that sometimes and barely catch it. You can also see that I missed Kohaku. Gomen nasai I didn't mean to.

**Kasai**: Again, this is dedicated to BlueAngelInuMiko III and her family, also, all of those who were great on here died unexpectedly but also for everyone that love our stories, and those who don't read them.

**Sesshoumaru**: Also, you noticed she spelled my name correctly.

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Eh heh Xx;;;

**Sesshoumaru**: But I forgive her.

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Yay! Review and rate :D Please, it will mean so much for me because it took me (counts) 8 days and its 18 pages long. Also, I just saw that Kagome already took her bath Xx;;; heh, talk about brain dead xD


End file.
